zsffandomcom-20200214-history
ZSF2/Joseph Hart
Pending Points *'Minor:' 0 *'Moderate:' 0 *'Major:' 0 Condition *'Verified:' 4/5/2013 **'Wounds': **'Hours:' 0/24 **'Stamina:' __/__ ***Regen: __/Day **'Mana:' __/__ ***Regen: __/Day Skills Attributes(155) *'Agility(+):' +20 (8/9) *'Athletics(+):' +20 *'Endurance(++):' +15 *'Stamina(+):' +20 *'Learning(*):' +10 *'Training(*):' +10 *'Teaching(++):' +10 *'Perception(++):' +20 *'Percision(+):' +30 Combat(45) *'Archery(+):' +30 *'Throwing Weapons(++):' +15 Unarmed(20) *'CQC(+):' +20 Leadership *'Skill Name:' +__ Constructive(30) *'Carpentry(+):' +5 *'First-Aid(++):' +15 *'Fletching(+):' +10 Knowledge(10) *'Physics(*):' +10 Recreational(20) *'Guitar(+):' +5 *'Basketball(=):' +15 Survival(45) *'Looting(++):' +15 *'Sleight of Hand(+):' +10 *'Stealth(+):' +20 Uniques *'Skill Name:' +__ Vehicles *'Skill Name:' +__ Perks *'Armor Pass(+30percision):' Using near perfect aim, you can target gaps in someone's armor. (1/3 skill AP) *'Vital Shot(+30 Archery):' A shot aimed at vital organs or muscles to slow the target down. (3Stamina, adds Stun "base 3" at half lethalityfor 2rounds) Flaws *'Flaw Name' **Flaw Effect Items Equipment *'Head:' *'Body:' *'Arms:' *'Feet:' *'Pack:' *'Belt:' *'Othr:' *'Othr:' *'Acc1:' *'Acc2:' Weapons *'Compound Bow(+):' 60/2/+5; more prone to quality damage on misfires Armor *'Body(++Cloth armor):' +10 Defense *'Glove(=cloth armor):' 1/2 Wound, +0(-5) Defense, +5 Grip Consumables *'Arrows': (x50) *'Compound bow strings' x2 Tools *'Light backpack(=)': 2 inventory slots *'Apothecary belt(*)': 6 units of 0.4unit(15) bottles. Bottles are shatter-resistant plastic **'Capsaicin': 1.0; coats arrow with 10 'pain' temp wound. Uses 0.04 units per arrow Quick Rolls Combat Magic Tools Other History Joseph stood out from a very young age as a gifted child, his motor skills developing quickly, and even walking at and early age. Though his parents celebrated him as some kind of genius, children his age didn't get along with him too well because he always wont at any physical games they would play. This lead to him becoming a quiet and reserved child through out his elementary school life, focusing mainly on his studies. Things didn't really change for him till his last year of middle school, when his school, which partnered with a high school, held a special 'field day' so the athletic coaches could try to find potential freshmen to bring on their teams next year. During the event Joseph's excellent hand eye coordination became apparent to many of the coaches, and by the end of it several were asking him if he could join their clubs in once he enters high school. This information quickly spread amongst the students and Joseph became the talk of the town, many students wanting to get close to him so they could be popular in high school. However Joseph didn't join any sports teams his first year in high school, and just kept to his studies like he usually did. His popularity stayed for a while, but it soon faded, so he ended up joining the basket ball team in his second year, figuring he wouldn't have to play. However, Joseph underestimated his own talent and became a substitute very quickly, and in his third year became a starter. He was invited to NC State to play basketball under a scholarship, he decided to go, but didn't take the scholarship, not wanting to have to play basketball just to stay in the school. Though he didn't actually join the team he did help training, and coaching members, and participating in practice just to amuse himself. And he figured he'd live a normal college life, but soon that all came to an end with the zombies. Joseph ended up getting a bow during the zombie break out, using it as a primary weapon, and learned the basics rather quickly, not wanting to get too close to the zombies for obvious reasons. It didn't take long before the police managed to get to NC State, all the chaos and population issues made it difficult to get a handle on the situation. However the military was able to gather their resources in time and evacuate people to different locations the military could more easily protect. Joseph was moved to Seymour Johnson Air Force Base where he as well as other civilians were being trained by soldiers, so they could defend themselves. Extras (Optional) Achievements (If you have/gain any achievements, place them here.) *Achievement 1 *Achievement 2 TVTropes (If you are aware of any tropes that happen to fit your character, feel free to post them here. For silliness purposes.) *Trope 1 *Trope 2 Approved By *GM 1: Akido, 4/17/2013 *GM 2:'' Drake, 2013/4/17''